Varri's Backstory
by incivelin
Summary: This Is All The Data I Currently Have for One Of My Characters, Varri, The Main Antagonist Of My Story. I Will Get Into The Other characters But His Was The First One I Could Complete.


VARRI, NEW DEMON LORD

Description: Good Half: Good Looks, blonde Hair, Red Eyes around 5'4" arms slightly longer than usual, had some tone, had a very malicious half whom only he could see for a rather long time,

Description: Malicious Half: Demon Like, Long Arms, 9'5'', horns around 8" long Angling at about 30 Degrees Straight, Not Curly, Right Forearm Replaced With A Long, Purple And Black Sword, A Corrupt Aura Pulsating Off His Body.

Backstory: on a prospecting team with 3 People named Zanro(Zahn-Row), Hemnio(Hem-Noh), and Nierad (Nigh-Rahd) who were sent out to a cave that was emitting a dark aura. this cave was called The Ghente(Gone-tuh) rift is a hole around 45 meters in diameter in a small valley surrounded by snowy mountains, almost perfect meadows, and thick forests. Because the inhabitants of the cave are all brutes, fiends, beasts, devils, demons, barbarians, savages, animals, rascals, imps, monkeys, wretchs, giants, mammoths, colossi, leviathans, titans, vermin, lizards, and baloths, no one is brave enough to go around the due to several attacks from beasts living in that cave, Zanro, Hemnio, Nierad, and Varri were the among the 99 men selected on Dominaria, (Dome-Miin-ahr-ee-uh)by Osirus(oh-sy-rus), the planet's current leader, instructed the 99 men to go down into the cave and eliminate the threat. after entering the cave by climbing down by the sides, Varri stops suddenly. Zanro, Hemnio, and Neierad stop as well. Varri says he has a bad feeling about the cave. Hemnio says it's nothing trying to reassure Varri and hands him a bottle of scrumpy. after some more exploring, the men come across what looks like ruins of an ancient civilizaiton whom also posessed the means to travel into space with some of the artifacts there still working. Zanro grabs what looks like a flashlight and turns it on. which is pointing into the face of a then roars loud enough to explode the head of 3 men and make the ground fall apart. releasing several of the dormant monsters upon the men. Zanro holds off the Baloth while Hemnio and Varri tend to the wounded. No one is able to see Nierad but he is in the air above them tearing apart the flying beasts with his twin blade. The remaining soldiers try to assist Zanro in taking down the Baloth when a Second Baloth, much bigger than the first, appears. Zanro orders a retreat. The team tries escaping through the way they came. Nierad, still slashing and attacking the demons, "flies" out first and helps people up out of the hole. several men are being picked off one by one by the demons and imps. the ledge in which Varri was trying to climb up onto had Hemnio standing on top of it and Zanro trying to climb as well. the Baloth climbing out of the hole was almost within reach of them. nierad could see the Baloth was carrying several other creatures on top of him. including what appeared to be 3 other Baloths. with only enough time to save one, Hemnio looks at Varri and says "i'm sorry, my friend" with a tear in his eye pulls up Zanro, then starts climbing. Varri screams "You Traitor!" and falls onto the Baloth. Only 12 Soldiers, Zanro, Hemnio, And Nierad Remain. They get in 4 cars, and drive away. But as they are driving away, they look at the sky and see millions of flying creatures. they look on the ground, and see titans, mammoths, Baloths, wretches, and abominations. This darkness Spread through the Land. Then as Varri was tormented by pain, agony, and torment, his malicious half has consumed enough hatred to manifest what remains of Varri's body into The Demon lord. Thus Varri Then Becomes the Master Of All These Monstrosities by slaying the massive Baloth that devoured him.

I WILL GET INTO DETAIL OF HIS FIGHT WITH THE BALOTH LATER.

Likes: Good: swordplay, Movies, and Pizza, Zanro, Hemnio, Nierad \/ Malicious: Destruction Of His Foes, The Amount Of Power. Nierad

Dislikes Good: asparagus, motorcycles, bugs. \/ Malicious: Zanro, Hemnio, flashlights

"he is around 9'4'', tall with dark black, leathery skin. claws that can rip flesh from bone with extreme precision, and arms long enough to grab you no matter where you stand. and his ferocity in combat also adds up for it. slaying entire armies before the general can even yell fire!." Says the bartender. "is that so?"Xenerai Says as he grabs a glass of scotch and drinks it. 'well then, where do i find this, Varri guy?"


End file.
